


All In My Head

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s ish, Also grease au kinda, F/F, Galinda is a little ooc but just bc she’s a little cray cray, Hence the whole ‘being obsessee with elphie’ thing, High School AU, galinda goes a lil cray cray again, galinda suffers from some mental issues, its a lot mashed together, just stick thru it i promise, pretty much a beauty and the beast au kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: Galinda wakes up from her boring, sophisticated life when she notices the new rebellious girl at school. She immediately falls in true, unadulterated love with her. The only problem is that Elphie isn’t quite as keen on the popular girl showing interest in her. After all, Galinda couldn’t possibly feel that way for a bad seed like her.Galinda, however, HATES when things don’t go her way. She becomes more and more obsessed with catching Elphie’s attention. What happens next? Stay tuned...





	1. Chapter 1

Alluring blue eyes gazed at her from across the room. The first thing Galinda noticed was the vibrant green skin. It almost seemed to illuminate as Elphie skipped through the diner. So unusual. So interesting! Why, it must have been the most exciting thing that happened in this boring old town in at least 20 years!

 

‘Elphie! What an ADORABLE name!’ She thought, grinning as her mind wandered through the cute little nickname Galinda had picked out for her. She bit her lower lip as she stifled a giggle. She wrapped a golden curl around her finger as her thoughts drifted to the odd girl from across the room.

 

They haven’t exactly had much of a conversation yet. In fact, they had barely uttered a full sentence to each other! A simple ‘Hey, can I copy your notes?’ As they were seated in Doctor Dillamond’s class and Galinda had found out Elphie was so ‘incrediblisiously’ smart, as she had later stated to her friends.

The second Elphaba had replied with a mere ‘yes’ and handed over her notes, Galinda had felt it; her heart clenched upon the first contact of her hand colliding with the woman’s soft, vibrantly green skin.

‘It’s soooo... Refreshing! That a gal like her makes such witty comments! Ya know, I’ve never even thought about half the things she said! I mean, why CAN’T we go to the same colleges the boys go to? That’s just... Absurdibliously!’ Galinda had stated to her friends, although the very thought positively hurt her brain from reeling so hard.

Elphie did those things to her. Made her think about life. Made her brain hurt. And her heart, and her stomach. But she also made her feel ever so good. Her heart would flutter each time she would gaze at that perfect green skin. Her friends thought it was weird, the way her foreign complexion looked. Galinda, however, thought it was positively exotic!

 

Ever since the day they first talked, well... Galinda had been a little obsessed with her.

Not a lot, of course! After all, she was VERY discreet about it all!

She especially liked when she ‘accidentally’ forgot to return Elphaba’s notes and brought them home, sniffing them ever so often as she caught a vague sniff of Elphie.

 

But it was nothing to worry about! She just really wanted Elphie to like her, and... Talk to her every second of the day, and think only of her.

But, besides that, it was totally normal! Galinda was just another girl who really, REALLY desired Elphie’s every attention. Nothing out of the ordinary! Just a girl REALLLY wanting to be besties with another girl!

A few weeks had passed, but the heart-clenching feeling she experienced each time she thought about Elphie still hadn’t left. She didn’t think about her ALL the time, however. Only when she slept or ate... Or when she was breathing.

She shrugged it off as normal, however, figuring that all girls must feel something like this for those incredibly cool loner-girls like Elphie. After all, she was quite a rebel. Galinda greatly valued how popular she was before she met Elphie, but now that she saw how much the green girl valued her own opinions and didn’t care what anyone else thought about her, Galinda couldn’t help but desire her even more.

 

Elphie was a loner. A rebel, as she had stated earlier in class when she had flat out told the entirety of her classmates she ‘hates The Wizard.’

Galinda had gasped quietly, as did the rest of the class. Oh, she was SO cute! The way Elphie would go against the system like that, letting everyone know that she doesn’t care about this school! She doesn’t care about anything except fighting for equality! Well-whatever that means.

 

Later that day Galinda, accompanied by her two best friends, were seated at the local diner.

Galinda sipped her milkshake as her gaze wandered across the room. After all, she hadn’t seemed that interested in Shenshen and Pfannee’s continues boy talk lately.

 

The diner was a classic design. Filled with adorable red seats and a large bar. Placed in the middle of the room was a stage for karaoke nights every Saturday, and Galinda, Shenshen and Pfannee never skipped karaoke night!

In the very corner of the diner stood a single jukebox who played the local popular songs. Galinda would sometimes wonder what kind of music Elphie would listen to. Does she like all the popular tunes, or does she prefer the rock and roll songs that were strictly forbidden at school?

The three girls were seated in the very corner of the diner. Simply because Galinda desired to gaze out of the large window. Searching for a certain green classmate, perhaps. But, well, she would never state it so boldly to her friends!

“It’s a little odd, the way you suddenly seem cured of your obsession with Avaric. Well, whatever! That means you don’t mind if I flirt with him, right, Galinda?”

Galinda huffed, offended because of Shenshen’s RUDE statement. “Oh, Shenshen!” She started, twirling a golden curl around her finger as she gazed at her suddenly dull friends. “Don’t you know there’s more to life than boys? After all, do you see ME trying so desperately to catch the attention of ALL my male classmates? No! I can’t say the same about you two.”

Galinda’s friends gasped as they took in her detailed yet offending comment.

“I bet that’s why they all want me so bad!” A sly little giggle escaped Galinda’s lips upon her bold statement. She did always like to shock her friends, and they simply stared at her, at a loss if a comeback.

“Galinda, you’re mental!”

Galinda sipped on her milkshake, allowing her gaze to wander across the crowd. She hadn’t even heard Shenshen’s offending comment.

The diner seemed to fill diligently as the time passed. Mostly fellow classmates who had skipped last period and had escaped off to the diner for a desperate and well-needed break from school. Galinda couldn’t blame them. School seemed dreadfully boring to her. Why did they need to learn history so bad, anyway?

Her breath stocked in her throat as she caught sight of green skin. Her eyes widened, and she coughed loudly when she had practically inhaled her milkshake.

Pfannee padded her back in concern, but the blonde quickly shrugged it off, not wanting Elphie to see her so- well, uncool!

Elphaba seemed to be rather busy talking, and she skipped over to the jukebox to play a current popular hit.

Galinda could feel her heart starting to beat at a rapid speed as she listened to the happy tunes of the song. Her palms seemed positively sweaty as she watched the green girl from underneath her dark lashes.

“GALINDA?” Pfannee yelled, disrupting Galinda’s dreamy vision of Elphie as she stared back in anger at her friend’s startled face. “What?” She huffed out.

“I’ve been talking for, like, fifteen minutes. And you haven’t said a WORD to me! I was telling you about that new Winkie Prince who’s getting transferred to our school, but since you don’t see to care, like, at ALL, you won’t mind if I steal him from you and make a move.”

Galinda couldn’t take her dull friends anymore. She huffed angrily, grabbing the milkshake and heading over to the green girl who happened to be lounging against the jukebox as she appeared to be swaying to the music. Some people gave the girl some weird looks. ‘Surprised by her green-ness, no doubt.’ Galinda thought. ‘She doesn’t give a twig what everyone thinks. God, that’s SO hot.’

“Great song.” Galinda’s voice was a bit shaky once Ephie gazed at her. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her voice was so sultry, Galinda imagined she could listen to it for hours on and not get bored.

“What?”

“I said, uh, great song.”

“Oh, you like it? It’s cool, right?” The girl smiled, and Galinda could swear her heart stopped beating for a split moment.

“Yeah, I do.” She grasped the cherry that was neatly placed upon her milkshake, slumping against the jukebox as she gazed at Elphie. She sucked the cherry past her lips in a sad attempt to come off as seductive. Why? Well, can’t a girl just act seductive for the hell of it?

“So, uh, Elphaba, right?” Galinda asked, acting as if she hadn’t said the name past a thousand times last night as she lay in bed doodling pictures of a certain green-skinned someone.

“Depends who’s asking.” Elphaba joked, and Galinda certainly laughed harder than was deemed ‘necessary ‘.

Her arm rested against Elphie’s shoulder as she wiped away an imaginary tear. After all, who doesn’t like it when people laugh about their jokes?

“So, uh, Elphie!”

“-Elphie?”

“I was thinking! We could, uh... Hang out. Today. Just the two of us. As, um... Friends!”

Elphie seemed truly stunned. Oh, how adorable!

Elphaba’s brows furrowed as she struggled, attempting to remember even the slightest detail about Galinda. “Glinda, right?” Elphie asked.

And just like that, Galinda’s world seemed to shatter as Elphaba had so brutally butchered her name. “It’s actually Galinda. With a GAH.” Galinda fluttered her lashes innocently as she twirled a golden lock of hair around her finger.

“Right, GAAHlinda. Well, you see, I would hang out. But-“ Elphaba seemed to look for an excuse, but came up with nothing. “I, um... Don’t want to. Later.”

Galinda’s eyes widened as Elphaba turned around, slumping her hands in her leather jacket as she motioned for one of her friends to follow her out of the diner.

“Elphie! Wait!” Galinda ran after her. Her pink poodle skirt fluttered in the wind as she followed Elphaba out onto the streets.

“I don’t get it! You’re a nobody! And I’M the most popular girl in school. Anyone would KILL to hang out with me!”

Elphie merely shrugged. “I guess I’m not like the rest of them”

The blonde clutched her pearl necklace as her lips parted, gasping ever so dramatically as she stopped in her tracks.

A car honked loudly. Just like that, the blonde came back to reality as the loud noise startled Galinda. Perhaps the middle of the road wasn’t the best place to have her breakdown.

And just like that Elphaba disappeared, leaving Galinda utterly startled in the middle of the street.

“I can’t believe it! She just rejected me like that!”

If anything, the fact that the girl didn’t seem to desire her attention in the slightest caused Galinda to crave Elphie’s attention even more.

“I didn’t get my way!” She muttered softly, feeling positively light headed by it all. “I think I need to lie down.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, yet Galinda hasn’t recovered from the metaphorical slap in the face when Elphie had so harshly rejected her.

 

Anyway. She’s beyond it! Over it! Doesn’t even think about it anymore!

That’s what she told herself once she got home and considered tearing up all of the pictures she drew of Elphie. She considered lighting them on fire for a split second but found that she couldn’t do it. Her heart clenched too much at the idea.

So there she was, in Dr. Dillamonds class as she sat as far from Elphie as possible. She scribbled her own notes and occasionally threw a grand insult about Elphie to Pfannee, who proceeded to giggle and point at the green-skinned creature.

 

The classroom wasn’t as well lit in the early hours of the morning. The bright light practically hurt her eyes as she tried to keep up with the Goats rambling. She soon lost interest, however, and let her gaze wander over the classroom. A simple chalkboard filled with notes, a lone desk at the very edge of the classroom for the teacher to sit at. And of course, the benches that were filled with the students who all seemed just a tad bit confused while trying to keep up with the Goat’s ramblings.

 

She looked at Elphie again, frowning a bit as Galinda’s gaze roamed over her pretty features. The harsh nose, the beautiful brows, her full, green lips...

Her eyes widened once the bell rang a shrill and loud noise, rudely awakening her from her lovely Elphie daydream.

“Hey, you!”

Galinda rose a brow as she stood, watching Elphie approach her. Maybe she wanted to make up with her? Wanted to beg for forgiveness and become her new bestie!

“I don’t appreciate you staring at me the entire class! It’s enough of a bother that you and your little brainless friends keep laughing behind my back! So knock it out!”

Galinda blinked a couple of times, watching the way Elphie’s brows would furrow as she spits those harsh words at her. “I don’t know what you mean, Miss Elphie!” She merely shrugged.

“Oh, come on! I can practically feel those big eyes staring a hole in my back! It really is quite distracting!”

Galinda looked around herself, her golden curls bouncing a bit as she noticed that nearly everyone had left the classroom. “Oh, you think I’m distracting, do you?” She asked, her eyelashes fluttering as she played with a single golden curl.

“Wha- No! God, you’re INSANE, Glinda!”

The blonde’s eyes widened upon that single word. Oh, how she despised when people called her crazy! Her fists balled in anger and she noticed a flicker of fear upon Elphie’s pretty features as she took a step closer to the green woman’s taller form. She needed to stand on her tiptoes to be able to face Elphie. Even had to lift her head to do so. “I am NOT crazy! And its GAlinda!” She lifted her hand, in an act to make the mean green bean shut up, but it was soon grasped by a strange force.

 

“That’s enough bickering in MY classroom today, ladies.” Dr. Dillamond said, still holding Galinda’s wrist with his hooves as he practically shoves the two girls apart. “Do not think I haven’t noticed this constant bickering between the two of you. Frankly, I won’t take it anymore. You’ll be expected in detention for class disruption and acts of violence.”

“But-“

“No buts.” He cut Elphie off abruptly. “Both of you shall be expected in detention today. There you make up whatever disagreement the two of you seem to have, and that is final!”

Elphie grunted out in annoyance and grabbed her bag at once. The force of the door being slammed shut as she practically ran out of the classroom could be felt throughout the entire classroom. Galinda just watched in surprise, a sly little smile playing on her lips as she figured that it couldn’t be THAT bad to spend two hours alone in a room with Elphie.

“We’ll be there, Doctor Dillamond. You can count on me!”

 

 

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Elphie.” Galinda nearly threw the door open in her grand entrance as she entered the room of detention. She watched Elphie through dark lashes and smirked a bit once she saw how the green girl’s eyes would flicker to her new outfit.

Why, she had to change once she found out she was going to spend the entire afternoon with Elphie! She decided to wear her favorite skirt, paired with a cute pink top that greatly valued her assets. After all, an afternoon with Elphie really called for a shirt with the deepest V there was.

“Stop calling me that.” Elphie merely grunted and moved her chair away a bit once Galinda chose the chair next to her of all others to plop down on. “Thanks for ruining my day, by the way. I planned to go to the drive-in with friends. Now I’m stuck here with the school’s most popular psycho.”

Galinda rolled her eyes, inching towards Elphie as she leaned on the table a bit, pursing her lips a bit in order to look as attractive as ever. “Elphie! Everyone knows you have, like, one friend! Maybe one and a half! You really ought to up your game!”

“You know WHAT? Screw you!” Elphie appeared annoyed as she yelled. She stood abruptly, the chair nearly falling backwards as she walked away from the shocked blonde.

“Where are you going? We’re not allowed to leave! We could be expelled, ya know?”

“WE are not leaving. I am. And don’t bother following me, blondie. I’d rather get expelled than spend another second with you alone in a room.”

It felt like a slap in the face once Elphie opened one of the empty classroom’s window and jumped out. The chilly air of the afternoon breeze caused Galinda to shiver a bit.

Elphie appeared to be searching around herself, watching if someone would catch her. Then she sprinted towards her car and took off.

“Well, I just don’t accept that!” Galinda uttered, thrusting her hands in her side as she, too, got up. Her mind wandered to all the possible places Elphie could have gone. She lifted the many layers of her coral poodle skirt as she tried to elegantly hop out of the window. Her heel got stuck, however, and she grunted as her front collided with the grass. She quickly got up, cursing a bit as she tried to frantically remove the grass from her adorable outfit. She could only pray that her hair still looked as adorable as usual.

“Guess I’m paying a visit to the drive-in. No one, and I mean, NO ONE cuts Galinda Upland off!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my friends in the wicked fandom for sticking through and helping me with these ideas mashed together!!


End file.
